Sucralose is a high intensity sweetener which is substantially calorie-free for human consumers. It is stable and safe to use. Three major methods are currently being used in synthesizing sucralose: (1) the raffinose method, (2) the all-hydroxyl protection method; and (3) the monoesterification method. In the first method, raffinose is sequentially chlorinated by thionyl chloride in the presence of triphenyl phosphine oxide and hydrolyzed by an enzyme to give sucralose. In the second method, the three primary hydroxyl groups in sucrose are first protected with trityl chloride. The protected compound is then acylated by acetate anhydride to obtain 6,1′,6′-tri-O-tritylsucrose pentacetate, which is ultimately transformed to sucralose by sequential detritylation, transportation of acetyl group, chlorination, and deacylation. The third method is also called 6-hydroxyl protection method. In this method, the most active 6-hydroxyl group in sucrose is first protected by using a suitable protecting agent. The protected compound is then chlorinated and deprotected to form sucralose. There remains a need to develop a new method of preparing sucralose in high yield and purity at a low cost.